galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 53
Part 53: INTERLUDE: HANS AND MAO Hans and Mao had received UWASPS . That stood for ‘urban warfare protective security suits’. Not the Quasimodo super bulky frontal assault battle armor but a sleek body shaped suit with a vast array of sensors, very smart weapon systems and advanced stealth and camouflage capabilities, normally only used by NAVINT Counter Intelligence and Elite Special forces. Much of the suits capabilities were highly classified and a source of professional pride to those considered good enough to wear them. Commander Fleming , the Security chief of the Devi greeted them as they came out of the Auto Dresser. “I know the Wolfcraft flyboys in your group think they the cream of the crop, but I tell you boys there aren’t many allowed to stomp around in these puppies, both of you have shown me over the last weeks you have what it takes.” Hans responded right away. “Sir, we are very grateful and very proud of the praise, but our flyboys are not like that. Eric and Har-Hi are our best friends.I personally think they are the best indeed.” Mao simply nodded. Fleming raised one of his bushy eyebrows. “Do I detect some real comrade ship in a Midshipmen team? I am impressed and you standing up for your buddies even when they are not around. I really like that!” The Commander checked his suit and added looking up to towering Hans. “You are a good security man, Mr. Neugruber, and I wanted you permanently attached to security but I was denied.” He then padded Mao on the shoulder. “You are a good man, too Mr. Mao so don’t feel left out, but your talents are wasted anywhere else except in the tactical department.” Mao grinned. “No worries Sir. I know Hans is the best and I am not jealous or anything like that, I am proud for my best bud.” Fleming completed his check and inspected the two. “What is the secret of the Olafson Gang anyway? You guys really take the cake.” “No secret Sir, its Eric. We got real lucky with our team leader, that and the fact that we are all real friends.” Mao didn’t hesitate to answer. “Come on, that is an act. You can’t tell me there are no rivalries and fights in your group. You got a real Sojonit, with a killer bod.Then there is perhaps the hottest looking girl aboard the Devi with your Saran girl and several human males that should cause friction.” Mao shrugged. “Except for Eric busting a chair over Har-Hi’s back and the resulting fight there is no rivalry or jealousy. “You say you had no quarrels, no fights the entire time?” “None Sir.” Hans and Mao answered almost at the same time. The man sighed. “I don’t need to dig further. I believe you and it confirms my investigation. Everyone I asked told me about the almost magical unity of the Olafson Gang.” “Sir, what investigation?” Mao asked Hans answered. “He has to investigate all angles and avenues. Anyone of us could have planted the slime thing in the sink, or at least is a potential suspect in his eyes.” “You’re not serious?” Mao snapped.”No one of us could have done that. Elfi got hurt!” Fleming said.” That is why he is a good Security man. He thinks like one.” “I was explaining Mao your motivation to include us in your investigation Sir. I trust my mates with my life, all of them.” Mao scratched his chin. “Didn’t you arrest Merkus and the Attikan for that anyway?” “I can’t share anything regarding the case with you but I know what is going on Deck 54, but knowing and proving something is not always the same.Besides we are fishing for more.” “The truth will come out eventually.” Mao said. “It always does sooner or later and I sure don’t want to be the guy responsible. Eric is going to dice whoever hurt Elfi before I can make a shrink head out of him. Hans pressed his immense hands together.”Unless I get to him first.” Fleming stretched out his own right arm and pointed at his gloved hand with the other. “Well back to the business at hand. You got a neural upload about the main functions of the suit and most is intuitive, but there are a few features I need to go over with you two.” He then pointed at the bulge above the wrist. “This is the smallest and also the most advanced Translocator cannon there is.Just a few micro gram of anti matter, precise as hell. Please don’t use it if at all possible, but it is one hell of a shield breaker. The left wrist contains your personal scanner and sensor suite and it is the most important tool. Unlike the TLC I want you to use it as much as possible. Scan everything and everyone as much as you want, just don’t mix up your left and right!” He laughed. Hans and Mao grinned too. Fleming smirked. “Follow me then. I think it be good certain folks going to see you in those slick WASP suits. Along with Fleming came six Security men and they all went to Hangar One. The Captain’s yacht, a large modified Sturgeon class was ready. Suppor had of course picked Clusen and not one of his team mates. They and the members of the brown. Standing there in Parade Dress and waiting for the Captain to arrive. Fleming leaned over to Mao. “You won’t notice much since your suit is fully temperature conditioned, but I asked a friend of mine in environmental to raise the temperature of this deck to a balmy 49 degrees and raise the humidity a little over 90 percent.” “Commander, if anyone in parade dress would have to stand here and be human they would not be very comfortable.” “Probably not.” The Security chief grinned.” The Captain won’t be here for another hour at least.” Mao could not help to feel a little sorry for them, but just a little. To see the Clusen, Suppor and the guys of the red team sweat and feel miserable was not very professional he had to admit, but still very satisfying. Fleming said. “We are going to do a little security inspection, make sure they don’t carry anything unauthorized or illegal. You use the scanner suite in your left palm to scan each individual and the computronic will analyze and tell you if there is anything to be concerned about. If you get a positive result pull the individual aside, repeat the scan and pinpoint what it is and alert me.” He was talking more to Mao than to Hans and added. “Mr. Neugruber knows the details anyway so follow his lead. The rest of the team and I will double check the ship.” The Commander and the rest of the team went to the ship. Hans folded his hands in a prayer like fashion. “Let us find something on Clusen, please.” “He won’t be happy it is us who checks them out.” Mao said as they approached them. “Probably not, but while we are on security detail he has absolutely no authority over us.” “I am more worried about the time he does again!” “You are?” “Naa not really, we can handle whatever he dishes out.” Clusen noticed them approaching and his face dropped.” What are you two doing here?” “Personal security scans, Sir.” Hans said trying to keep his voice professional.” Please spread your arms so I can make a detailed scan. Do you carry any items not approved by security?” “Mr. Neugruber I will deal with you on Monday. Now leave us.” “Sorry Sir, I can’t do that, please be aware that I am here on official security detail and everything is recorded for my duty log. Do you refuse being scanned or answer my questions, Sir?” Mao bit his lip to prevent the smile that kept creeping into his face as he approached Suppor. Clusen was steaming and not just because of the temperature. “No I am not refusing.” Suppor protested. “Get these idiots away from us.” “Be silent.” Part 54 » Category:Stories